


TOS Drabbles

by Rocky_T



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: A series of drabbles from the Original Series.





	1. Where No Man Has Gone Before

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted May 2006.

" _Where_ did they find him?" McCoy demanded.

"Aboard a small vessel in the vicinity of Earth's sun." Spock hesitated. "The datalogs indicate a 'slingshot' maneuver was attempted."

"He went back in time?"

"There is a 92.6% probability."

"Did he, uh, _do_ anything?" McCoy asked worriedly.

Spock sighed. "If any change occurred, we would have no way of knowing."  
***

Jonathan Archer smiled as he stepped onto the bridge of the NX-01. Captain of the first starship, about to boldly--

He noticed a small scratch on the wall. Leaning closer, he could just make out the puzzling words: "Kirk was here."


	2. Outtakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double drabble answer to Rob Morris' "Great Lines" challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written and posted June 2004.

1.

Kirk watched in horror as the figure in the radiation chamber slowly slumped to the floor. He lunged forward, desperate to do something, anything, to save his friend.

"No, Captain!" Scotty said, restraining him. "You can't go in there! You'll flood the entire Engineering section if you do!"

"But Spock! He'll die!"

"He's dead already," Scotty said despairingly as he let Kirk go.

"Spock!" Kirk pounded on the glass.

Spock turned, his lips moving. 

"What's that?" Kirk said, then turned to Scotty, "Did you catch that?"

"I canna be certain," Scotty said, "but I think it was, 'I'll be back.'"

 

2.

David Marcus's lip curled in disgust. "Typical Starfleet—come in and start giving orders."

Kirk paid no attention to the young man. "No more stonewalling, Carol. I need to know just what Genesis is capable of."

Carol opened her mouth and David turned on her savagely. "Mom! Don't tell him anything!"

Kirk felt his temper fraying. "That's it! I've had just about enough from you, young man."

"Oh yeah? You can't tell me what to do!"

"Actually, I can," Kirk said.

"Why? Because you're an Admiral?"

"That's one reason."

"What's the other?"

Kirk sighed. "David, I _am_ your father."

"No!"


	3. Mistaken Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written and posted in October 2003.

Kirk looked up from the historical database and shook his head. "I don't believe it," he said stubbornly.

"Your 'belief' is irrelevant, not to mention illogical," Spock said a bit wearily. "For the tenth time, Sub-commander T'Pol _is_ Vulcan."

McCoy said, "Face it, Jim, she walks like a Vulcan, talks like a--"

"She doesn't walk like a Vulcan," Kirk interrupted. He swung the viewer around and hit the playback. "See? That doesn't remotely resemble any of the Vulcans _I_ know."

McCoy cast a surreptitious glance at Spock and grinned. "Maybe you've just been hanging out with the wrong type."


	4. Stoic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An answer to the "joy after betrayal" challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written and posted in September 2003.

The Vulcan stood rigidly at attention. The earlier madness that had possessed him was gone.

In fact, there was nothing in his eyes or voice as he spoke of turning himself in to the authorities. Not pain or self-loathing or regret; no hint of the inner turmoil he must be feeling.

"Scott is in command."

"Spock," McCoy began, but Spock was intent on finishing.

"For I have killed my captain--and my friend."

"Don't you think you'd better check with me first?"

At the sound of Kirk's voice, Spock's face lit up with a burst of pure joy.

McCoy smiled.


	5. Waste Not, Want Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An answer to Rob Morris' "Empty Shell" challenge.  
> Episode coda to "The Doomsday Machine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written and posted May 2003.

"I don't believe this," Kirk said, looking up from the screen. "Or is this someone's warped idea of a joke?"

"No joke," McCoy said quietly. "They're serious."

"What idiot came up with this idea?" Kirk snapped angrily.

"Federation Council of Domestic Affairs."

"Figures," Kirk muttered.

"They're trying to make something good come out of the situation." At the stubborn look on the captain's face, McCoy added, "What would you do with it?"

"Melt it down."

"It's a solid neutronium hull--you can't do that so easily," McCoy protested.

Kirk sighed. "But is this really the best option? Habitats for Humanoids?"


	6. Intimations of Mortality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written and posted in January 2003.

"Isn't there anything you can do, Bones?"

McCoy glanced at the biobed once more before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Captain. The injuries are too severe. All I can do is make him comfortable for the little time he has left."

Kirk slammed his fist into his palm. "Dammit, there's got to be something!"

"I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker."

"I just can't accept that we have to sit idly and watch him die."

"Unfortunately, that's all we can do." McCoy moved the patient's uniform-clad arm so it wasn't dangling off the edge of the bed. "He's red, Jim."


End file.
